Ray of Sunshine
by Orokid
Summary: Two characters of the earlier seasons Davis and Tai have a short conversation about life. Mostly third person in Tai's POV. VERY slight romance between Davis and Kari.


**Orokid**_: Once again, due to the time of life I'm in, my story is filled with angst (like usual, it seems). But, just so you know, I like it that way so you all have to deal with it!! Mwahahahaha!!!_

_((Cough cough))_

_Well, technically, you don't, but… pwease don't go… ((Puppy dog eyes)) I'm sowwy… Will you rwead? Pwease?? ((Cries)) Don't be mad…_

_Anyway, I'm acting a little immature at the moment, so please forgive me if I am freaking you out at any time. I'm just a little hyper over having an entire thing of Tic-Tacs earlier and learning that I am FINALLY passing my Language Arts class!!!! Yay! ((Congas)) Party, party, party! Party, party, party!_

_Ahem!_

_Disclaimer thingy… right…_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Digimon, and I don't think I ever will. That belongs to some Japanese guy that I forget the name of, or don't care to remember. I don't own the many cast characters that are mentioned in my story, although Davis is pretty awesome a character, despite his bullheadness and idiocy. Still, I'm trying to make him seem human-ish in this story, so forgive me if he sounds a bit out of character, you know?_

_Anyway… on with the story, right??_

_Please read this and review once you're done! I got a plate of cookies for anyone who does…_

**Ray of Sunshine**

The sun had risen with a hopeful glare upon the surface of the earth that it did shine upon, almost smiling at the people who were underneath it. The yellow rays of warmth graced the cheerful and gloomy, bringing out a smile to whomever would allow it to do its job. Even those who smiled little, who complained more often than not, couldn't help but let out the sunshine that was stuck within him or her.

Except, as there are always an exception to every rule, there was one who scowled no matter what was happening around him.

His mahogany orbs did not seem to shine in the ache that he felt from within himself, as if they were unable to sparkle. It may have seemed odd to souls who felt as though they knew him past his outward appearance, like some believed to know him as, to see him act in such a way. That mere spark, that little glimmer of the humor inside, had once been only associated with him. To see those happy eyes missing their usual glitter seemed more like playing soccer without the ball, missing such a major part that it makes the entire thing look odd.

Could anyone truly believe that he had once been the leader of a group that had saved the world? He was broken and looked so lonely now, after everything that had happened to him, that it was hard to see the owner of the shadow that now sat before them.

It had been a single statement that had momentarily brought the life back into the windows of his soul. Some say that it probably shouldn't have been said while others had applauded the effort that had been put forward, just so to state the name of the problem, the sickness, that ate away at his wounded heart.

"She's doing well, you know."

At that time, it had seemed as though his eyes had just suddenly gone up in flames, a life that they hadn't known to have existed within this sad man taking hold of his very being. In all truths, they had been excited- if even for just a moment- to have their old friend back and not the shell that they had witnessed come about slowly after that fateful day that seemed oh so long ago now.

But, as it usually did, the man that they knew had come and gone, the shell remaining in a place they were sure he didn't want to be. No one **wanted** to be stuck in such a purgatory like that- like life that they themselves had placed themselves into. No one **wanted** to be constantly in pain, forever hurting over something that couldn't be reversed. Just to see their friend in such a heartbroken state hurt them deeply enough that they knew not to be in a similar disposition.

"That's good", the shell of a once well respected leader and friend had said in return, a shadow of a smile gracing his lips. How his old friends yearned for something more than that little show he put on so to keep others from worry about him. He needed to laugh, to feel joy, to love, just like he used to before the incident had happened, before his deep and dark depression had overtaken his heart. How the mighty had surely fallen then…

The bearer of courage, to face everything with his headstrong attitude no matter what was up against them, had lost every ability he had to go against the opposition. To him, this enemy was just too strong for his unattainable sunny personality and stubborn ways for him to beat it. The boy who bore friendship as his crest had pushed all of his friends away from him. His heart didn't seem to be able to trust another so wholly, so fully, as he had with her, as well as with the other boy who had placed him into this depression right along with that girl. It was as though a part of him wouldn't return to the way they had once been long ago, just because he was too hurt to do so. The Child of Miracles wasn't able to pull one off, not even for himself. No miracle would be granted for him, and that seemed to hurt the boy more than those that he had pushed away.

The young male who sat across from him bit the inside of his lip, wondering how he might be able to help his depressed friend, but nothing would come to his mind. Every answer that presented itself seemed too pitiful to try, and he knew that nothing he would do could get this boy's laughter back. There was only one person that could grant him a much needed smile, or even a mere chuckle, but that person wanted nothing to do with this saddened young man. That person wanted to have nothing to do with him, and she had no clue that taking her presence away from him made him worse each and every day. How could she do such a thing to a boy as broken as him?

At that moment, the man who sat across from the depressed soul felt angry that he shared DNA with this woman. Who was **she** to play God with some man's heart, and then dismiss his emotions as if they were nothing? He was disgusted to be her brother, and he just wished that he could turn her beating organ's desires toward the one seated down with such a dark countenance.

With a sigh, the man with chocolate hair tried to smile, and the younger male he sat with tried to do the same. Personally, he felt thankful for that much of a try…

"Davis, do you..?" He knew he couldn't ask him that, couldn't say such words to him without hurting him more than he already was. Besides, they had already asked him not to say anything about the reason to his depression, and he had clearly broken that rule just once by saying that she was okay. He supposed that asking if he still loved the girl who had put him in such a state as he was in was probably against the rules that he had been placed under.

But, still, he understood without the other needing to continue his question. With a bowed head, he answered a soft and almost inaudible string of words of "Yes, I do."

With that, the man who sat across from the former leader felt his body posture fail to stay straight and easy going, finding sadness while he did his best to hold on to what happiness he had going on in his life. It was hard, considering how he had his friend in this state of mind for as long as he had, but he was still trying despite it all. That was all he could ask for at this time, and he understood that.

As the chocolate haired twenty some year old opened his lips, a person in a unisex uniform of a white lab coat had entered the room that they had sat in. While a part of him didn't want it to be over, he knew that he had spent his time well, even through the small bits of conversation the two seemed to have had had been just that, small bits and pieces. Slowly, he stood from the space he had occupied, watching silently as the being in the coat helped the younger soul up, knowing that he could not manage while in the straight jacket that he had been placed in earlier.

"I'll see you again next week, right Tai?" There was a hopeful tune in his voice, and the man he saw wished that he could tell him that, yes, he would be there. Fact was, he had a wedding to go to- one that he truly didn't wished to attend right then… When the male hadn't answered for a long while, fear captured the boy's heart. "Right?"

With a heavy heart, he nodded, knowing the he was lying even before his head had started to move. "Right, Davis. I'll see you next week, just like every other."

The boy seemed to see right through him, even though he didn't say a word about what was going through his thoughts. But he saw it through his eyes, the ones that had gathered up with tears as he realized that he wouldn't see his visitor until another time after the week that was to come. Still, he didn't say a word about anything, even as he was being led out of the room.

Until he got to the door, that is.

"Tell her… Tell her that I'm happy for her, okay?" Tai didn't believe him wholly for the blessing that he was giving his sister, but he silently thanked him for the words that had exited his lips. It must've taken him much to say those words, too much for someone in his condition, but he was glad that he was still lying to himself that he was happy about the arrangement that had been going on outside the walls of Tokyo's Clinic for the Mentally Handicap.

With a curt nod, the male gave a smile. "Okay." With that, he was gone, and the sunshine that seemed to have been shining outside seemed to have dimmed on the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Orokid**_: Can we guess the emotions that was going on inside of me at this point in time? Most likely, considering the person I was reading it to before I posted this was whimpering, sad about the ending. But, then again, everything that I've been writing recently has been depressing (although it's not like my readers can tell- I haven't posted in months!!). So… yeah. That's all I have for now, and I hope you all like it, despite it's angst nature._

_Review me!!_


End file.
